Viens avec moi
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Tokito est malade. Sa maladie de la mort a progressé rapidement et, bien qu'Akari ne soit pas très loin de la mise au point finale de son remède, celui-ci n'est pas encore prêt. Tokito doit s'accrocher si elle veut vivre. Et Akira y veillera. -OS- -Pas vraiment de couple-


Elle restait prostrée dans un coin de la pièce. Ce lieu qui, dans un temps lointain, avait été son Palais de l'ombre de la lune. Tout avait été reconstruit suite à la chute de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Plus rien n'était pareil. Tous avaient cru à un avenir meilleur. Les Mibu avaient commencé à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur, le clan avait relevé la tête et avait continué d'avancer. Pour le meilleur.

Elle aussi, avait cru à cet avenir.

La Kyo-team -et surtout Akira- avait mis un grand coup de poing dans son orgueil. Elle était tombée de haut mais n'en était pas morte. Alors, comme le reste du clan, elle s'était relevée. S'était remise à courir.

Elle étouffa silencieusement une nouvelle quinte de toux. Elle y était habituée, depuis les années. Néanmoins, elle avait dû avouer, depuis peu, sa poitrine lui brûlait davantage. Et les quintes se faisaient plus régulière.

Le premier à s'inquiéter avait été Akira. Après avoir voyagé ensemble pendant plusieurs années, il avait été le premier à sentir que quelque chose était différent. Que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus sur le territoire Mibu, il avait insisté et l'avait même forcée à aller parler à Akari.

Elle avait nié, au début.

Elle avait dit que ça allait, que ce n'était pas plus grave que d'habitude.

Elle avait oublié que le samouraï en face d'elle était incroyablement borné. Et il n'avait pas lâché le morceau.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, jambes repliées contre elle, elle se massa doucement le haut de la poitrine. Ca brûlait un peu. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une sensation éphémère. Généralement, la douleur s'en allait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait. Jusqu'au prochain round.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Elle avait tiré tous les rideaux, fermé toutes les issues.

Elle ne voulait pas voir le soleil. Elle ne voulait pas voir le jour. Elle préférait rester plongée dans l'obscurité, faire comme si elle n'existait pas. C'était sa façon à elle de digérer ce qu'Akari lui avait dit, après maints examens.

* * *

_-Ta maladie... Elle a beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue._

_-Ca veut dire quoi, beaucoup ?_

_-Ca veut dire..._

_-Je vais mourir ?_

_-..._

_-Bordel, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Je tousse plus que d'habitude et ça me brûle dans la poitrine jusqu'à me réveiller parfois au beau milieu de la nuit._

_-J'ai bien avancé sur la fabrication d'un remède contre la maladie de la mort. Mes expériences en sont au stade terminal. _

_-C'est censé me rassurer ?_

_Akari avait saisi les mains de Tokito dans les siennes et les avait serrées :_

_-Je ne vais pas te mentir : ton état de santé n'est pas bon. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourir. Accroche-toi, d'accord ? Accroche-toi et je parviendrai à finaliser mon remède avant que la maladie n'ait raison de toi. _

_-..._

_-T'as pas le droit de laisser tomber. Tu m'entends ? _

* * *

Tokito ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle entendait encore la voix de la chamane. Ses mains serrant les siennes.

Bien sûr, qu'elle allait s'accrocher.

Même si, parfois, vivre lui paraissait futile.

Elle savait que, dans peu de temps, tout le monde, ici, serait au courant de son état. Elle ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards plein de pitié ou de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leurs jérémiades et de leurs messages d'encouragement.

Si elle devait mourir dans les quelques jours à venir, elle ne voulait pas garder, pour derniers souvenirs, ces regards pleins d'un désespoir qui l'insupportait. Elle préférait largement que sa vie s'achève sur autre chose.

-Tokito ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La pièce était toujours aussi obscure et elle était toujours dans cette position recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Akira qui l'appela un seconde fois.

-Je peux entrer ?

Elle garda le silence. Elle savait qu'il sentait sa présence. Il sentait les choses mieux que n'importe qui forcément qu'il sentait qu'elle était là.

Doucement, il poussa la porte. Elle était toujours là, prostrée contre le mur. Sans un mot, elle le regarda venir à elle. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et, dans un geste similaire à celui d'Akari un peu plus, tôt, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

Gênée, elle détourna le regard mais ne retira pas sa main.

-J'ai vu Akari, commença le samouraï doucement.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes lamentations, coupa brutalement la blonde.

-Je sais.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Finalement rompu par l'ancien shiseiten.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille se raffermit quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? répliqua Tokito, toujours sans le regarder.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de rester seule et, en même temps, de se blottir contre Akira. Elle avait peur mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Sa gorge était nouée mais elle ne le dirait jamais. Elle refrénait ses tremblements parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Encore moins face à Akira. Elle n'avait pas le droit de courber l'échine.

Si elle devait mourir,

Elle voulait garder la tête haute.

Jusqu'au bout.

-Viens avec moi.

La voix du samouraï la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle finit par braquer son regard sur lui. Malgré ses yeux clos, elle sentait que toute son attention était accrochée à elle.

-Quoi ?

-Viens avec moi, répéta-t-il. On ne peut rien faire de plus en attendant qu'Akari termine ses recherches. Mais on peut encore vivre. Tu peux encore découvrir le monde. Viens avec moi, ne reste pas seule, à affronter cette épreuve.

Jusque là, elle l'avait toujours suivi dans ses voyages. Il allait, elle était là, derrière lui. A crier pour une hypothétique revanche. Elle allait là où il se rendait. Il vagabondait pour lui elle ne faisait que suivre.

A présent, il allait voyager pour elle. Avec elle.

Lui faire découvrir les belles choses de ce monde dont elle ignorait tout. Lui montrer ce qu'autrefois, il avait dévoré des yeux. Pour oublier la maladie. Pour oublier la peur qui l'enserrait autant qu'elle enserrait la jeune Mibu.

Tokito laissa passer un long temps de silence. Elle affichait une mine dubitative qu'Akira ne pouvait pas voir. Elle se demandait s'il était sérieux.

Puis elle repensa à sa non-envie de croiser les regards emplis de pitié des autres. Son envie de disparaître, de n'être plus là. Ne pas avoir à se traîner les condoléances par anticipation des autres.

Si elle devait mourir dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines,

Si elle devait, réellement, quitter ce monde dans peu de temps,

Elle voulait que ses derniers soient mémorables. Qu'ils soient emplis de belles choses. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié du monde comme dernière image.

Contre toute attente, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait peur, une pointe de désespoir au fond du cœur et, en même temps, une infinie reconnaissance pour Akira. Celui-ci n'avait pas versé dans le pathos. Il voulait, au contraire, la pousser à aller de l'avant. Qu'importe, que la situation soit critique ou pas. Il voulait qu'elle vive tant qu'elle pouvait encore vivre.

Il n'y avait que lui pour la relever de cette façon.

Elle sentit sa main quitter la sienne pour essuyer doucement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Je suis là, lui murmura-t-il. Je te promets, tu n'auras pas à affronter tout ça toute seule.

Tokito posa sa main sur celle du samouraï, la gardant appuyée contre sa joue.

-Alors partons, conclut-elle dans un souffle. Montre-moi le monde. Si c'est ça, la dernière chose que je dois voir, j'en serais heureuse.

Akira se força à lui sourire doucement. Il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Mais il avait peur. Peur que ce courage qu'il tentait de lui insuffler ne soit pas suffisant. Akari n'en était plus très loin du remède final. Mais si, malgré tout, Tokito lâchait avant ? Il voulait rester près d'elle pour elle sûr qu'elle continue de s'accrocher jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'il croyait aux miracles et il voulait qu'elle y croie aussi.

Sa victoire face à elle lors de leur combat était un véritable miracle.

Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en connaître un, elle aussi ? Le miracle d'une victoire face à la maladie.

* * *

Akari avait été réticente à les laisser partir. L'état de santé de Tokito était on ne peut plus préoccupant. Il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère et les laisser partir loin tous les deux l'inquiétait. Mais la blonde n'avait laissé le choix à personne.

Elle pouvait encore tenir debout.

Elle pouvait encore marcher, courir, bondir.

Elle pouvait encore dévorer les paysages de son yeux et de son âme.

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici à croupir dans les incertitudes. Même pas certaine d'être sauvée un jour. Dans l'hypothèse où elle mourrait dans peu de temps, elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets.

Akari leur avait fait promettre de revenir ici dans un mois au plus tard. Et si l'état de santé de la jeune Mibu venait à se dégrader davantage, Akira avait mission express de la ramener également. Leur regard de la chamane dissuader le samouraï de discuter davantage.

Et ils étaient partis.

Tokito ne suivait plus Akira. Elle voyageait à ses côtés. Il la guidait à travers les champs et les montagnes, les rizières et les villes. Il allait à son rythme, même si elle avait horreur de ça. Plusieurs fois, elle lui répéta qu'il n'avait pas à ralentir pour elle, pestant intérieurement contre sa propre faiblesse. Mais Akira s'obstinait. C'était avec elle, qu'il voyageait. Ce n'était plus comme avant, lorsqu'il marchait pour lui et lui seul. Pour devenir plus fort, pour s'entraîner chaque fois davantage. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait mais à elle.

Lorsqu'elle toussait, lorsqu'elle crachait du sang, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'occuper d'elle. D'abord réticente à ces attentions, Tokito finit par les accepter. Sans doute parce que lutter contre Akira lui demandait trop d'énergie inutile. Mais également parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle appréciait qu'il soit là. Qu'il l'aide sans jamais être trop envahissant ni intrusif. Il avait conscience de son état, de tout ce qui pouvait remuer en elle. Mais, prude, il n'en parlait pas. Il se contentait d'être une présence rassurante, à l'écoute si besoin, jamais insistant.

Il lui fit découvrir des coins dont Tokito n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle rencontra des gens qu'elle n'aurait jamais connu autrement. Elle respira des parfums qui lui étaient totalement étrangers. Elle contempla des couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues aussi jolies.

Parfois, elle décrivait à Akira ce qu'elle voyait. Elle lui parlait des nuances de lueurs et de teintes, des formes étranges qui composaient la nature, de l'aspect tranquille de la rivière ou, au contraire, de la force brutale de la cascade. Elle racontait les oiseaux passant au-dessus de leurs têtes et les sourires que semblait faire la lune face à leur petit campement.

Akira souriait.

Depuis qu'il avait condamné ses yeux, il avait oublié ce que c'était, _voir_.

Ses yeux du cœur ne se substituaient pas à ceux qu'il avait sacrifiés. Il percevait les choses, les sensations, ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que n'importe qui et il se repérait sans aucun mal dans l'espace. Néanmoins, il en avait presque oublié les notions de couleurs, de lueurs, de nuances -_c'est pas du rouge, c'est du carmin_.

Par ses mots, Tokito lui réapprenait tout ça.

Elle sentait qu'il appréciait ses instants où elle se concentrait pour décrire au mieux leur environnement. Vagabond solitaire, sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voyager de cette façon. Alors elle continuait. Elle lui décrivait la délicatesse des pétales de la fleur qu'elle venait de lui mettre entre les doigts, la douceur de ses couleurs et sa frêle jeunesse. Elle s'extasiait des poissons qu'on pouvait voir à travers l'eau claire de la rivière et analysait les formes des nuages qui galopaient là-haut.

-Merci pour tes mots, lui dit un soir Akira, alors qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement autour d'un feu de camp.

Tokito ne répondit rien dans un premier temps.

Le samouraï n'attendait pas forcément de réponse.

Il savait que Tokito avait souvent du mal à répondre dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait du mal à parler d'elle, à dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Néanmoins, après de longue minutes, elle murmura :

-Merci pour ce voyage.

Leurs journées de marche tranquilles, les longues descriptions qu'elle faisait des magnifiques tableaux s'étalant devant ses yeux, la découverte d'endroits plus merveilleux les uns que les autres... tout cela lui faisait oublier sa maladie. Et lui donnait la force de continuer d'avancer. Forcer son corps à se tenir debout.

Surtout

Elle n'était pas seul.

C'était sans doute ça. La plus grande source de son énergie.

Lorsqu'elle toussait à ne plus réussir à s'arrêter, lorsqu'elle crachait du sang, que sa poitrine lui brûlait, qu'elle se sentait faible, Akira était là. Ils s'arrêtaient, il essuyait le sang au coin de ses lèvres, il l'aidait à trouver une position confortable, il lui tenait la main. Il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Doucement, Akira passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa faire. Se laissa étreindre. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se blottit. Si elle devait mourir le lendemain, au moins, elle se souviendrait qu'elle avait été heureuse.

-Je sais que tu ne crois pas aux miracles, souffla le samouraï des glaces. Mais moi, j'y crois. Et je crois que tu pourrais en produire un. Tu vivras, Tokito.

Il resserra son étreinte alors que la blonde lança, de son si fidèle ton sarcastique :

-Tu lis l'avenir, maintenant ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'avenir. Il s'agit d'espoir. Elle sera ta plus grande arme dans ce combat.

Tokito ne répondit rien. Se laissant bercer par l'embrassade, par la chaleur du jeune homme. Il avait raison. L'espoir était sa meilleure arme.

Et aujourd'hui, l'espoir, c'était lui.

Tant qu'il resterait à ses côtés, elle continuerait de croire et de se battre.

Fermant les yeux, elle ne put que le remercier intérieurement, une nouvelle fois, pour ce voyage.

* * *

_Ca vous a plu ? :3_

_Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! En attendant, je retourne sur la rédaction du chapitre suivant de "Vacances agitées" et je vous fais de gros poutous sur le bout du nez !_


End file.
